icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purple xx/iDate Sam and Freddie Promo.
Look I'm not trying to be rude or anything but it's really annoying that SOME (Not everyone!) are only going to watch iParty With Victorious for a iDate Sam and Freddie Promo. Well... ''' #We don't know for '''SURE if it is called iDate Sam and Freddie, I know we have a link and everything BUT it could be called something else. (Until I see something from Nick or Dan then i will fully believe it.) #We also don't know for SURE '''if an promo will air through iParty With Victorious, I mean I keep seeing this: ''"Can't wait for an iDate Sam and Freddie promo during iParty With Victorious!" ''(Something similar to that anyway) I feel like shouting "How the chiz do you know that? Are you close friends with Nickeloden or something?!" or "We don't know for sure!" or "Where's ya proof?" #iDate Sam and Freddie MIGHT not even be the next episode of iCarly to air, you know how Nick is with mixing all the episodes up, 'iOMG '''and '''iParty With Victorious '''is a classic example of that. #'If you're only watching iParty With Victorious for an iDate Sam and Freddie episode (Or whatever episode they air next) ' I think that's kinda sad, I mean Dan, the iCarly and Victorious cast put a lot of work into a '''90 MINUTE MOVIE '''and all you care about is a '''PROMO! '''How does that sound to you? #'IF I 'was watching iParty With Victorious for a new iCarly promo '(Which I can't since I live in the UK, So i'll just watch it on Mega video or youtube or something) 'I'd kinda feel pretty stupid. '(No offence!) '''I mean wouldn't you? I'd be like. "Oh.... This is kinda awkward." #Also I acually really doubt they're be a new iCarly promo in iParty With Victorious, I mean don't Nick normally air Movies in a month, never an episode crashing with it? plus Dan doesn't even know the airdates yet for the next iCarly episode so Nick probably doesn't either so I think that they're probably have it in July or soemthing... '''I don't I'm just guessing :D #And lastly, iParty with Victorious is the only current iCarly episode where we know the air date, so shouldn't we be greatful that we actually have something iCarly wise to look forward to? I mean these waits between iCarly episode are ridiculous and annoying! So lets make the most of this! And forget about all iOMG Continuation just in till after iParty With Victorious! Yes i know I'm buzzing about what is gonna happen between Sam and Freddie, but I'm also buzzing at that we're 'FINALLY '''getting an iCarly episode that is less then a '''WEEK '''away! So '''PLEASE '''can we just watch iParty With Victorious and '''ENJOY IT '''while we can?! I miss all the new iCarly episodes. Please don't hate me. I really don't wanna offend anyone or cause anything. I just want people to realize some things. '''So who agress and disagrees? '''I don't mind! I'm just really excited about iParty With Victorious! :D Thank you for taking your time on reading this! '~Purple ''' Category:Blog posts